Mandy Moore Visits Habbo Hotel
You can read all four Habbo articles concerning Mandy Moore's visit by clicking on these three links. here, here, here and here In The Habbo News February 8th 2008 Listen to Mandy Moore on Habbo Radio on Friday, February 22, 2008 at 6pm EST/3pm PST. Mandy Moore - pop singer, actress, fashion designer AND NOW IN HAUTE PIXELS! Mandy Moore is chatting with DJ RubeeRED, answering Habbo Questions and talking about her hip new fashion line, “Mblem”. She is taking on the fashion world with what began as a Vintage Tee-shirt Collection that's now a whole line of cool new clothes for girls. It's pretty nice stuff, but does she have bunny slippers? Mandy Moore streams live from Habbo Radio, Friday, Feb. 22, 2008 6pm EST/3pm PST. 2 lucky Habbos will win a giftbag with a little black dress, a CD and a signed photo of Mandy Moore! '''How do you get one? By asking Mandy Moore a Good Interview Question! Stay tuned for your chance to WIN! You can find Mblem at upscale boutiques and online. Habbos will receive a '''special 20% discount when you shop online at www.mblem.net enter the code:HABBO. February 11th 2008 Burning questions for the princess of Pop... Mandy Moore is gracing us with her stellar style on Friday, Feb. 22. We want you to ask your burning questions. We are going to pass along the best and brightest questions to DJ RubeeRED. Then SHE is going to ask them TO MANDY MOORE! You can listen in on Habbo Radio. When you submit a question, you are eligible to win a GORGEOUS DRESS, PHOTO and CD of Mandy Moore! We will pick 2 lucky Habbos to rock the same dress Vanessa Hudgens wore a few weeks ago! WOW. February 22nd 2008 Listen in for your questions... DJ RubeeRED is chatting it up with Mandy Moore on Habbo Radio. Mandy will be answering YOUR questions, that you submitted last week. If you submitted a good question, you could win the Mandy Moore giveaway prize of a dress, CD and picture of Mandy Moore. Check into Habbo Hotel tomorrow and launch Habbo Radio to listen to Mandy Moore and RubeeRED at 3pm PST/5pm EST. February 22nd 2008 Read the transcript from Mandy Moore's in-depth interview with Habbo Last week, Habbos submitted questions for Mandy Moore and today she answered. Read below to find out everything you every wanted to know about Mandy... and more! Did you know? She always wanted to be a broadway star. Her favorite musician is Joni Mitchell. Find out what Mandy is up to next and learn about her new clothing line Mblem in this revealing transcript where she answers 20 Habbo questions: Habbo Asks Mandy Moore RR: Hey Mandy I'm DJ Rubee Red. Thanks so much for taking time to answer some questions for us! How are you? MM: I'm wonderful how are you guys? RR: Great! Well the Habbos are super excited to have you as a guest on the radio show today, and they've submitted 2500 questions online for you. We weeded through them and picked the top 20 that we thought were the best. Are you ready to get started? MM: I'm ready. 1. =-Invite: Who is your favorite actor/actress you've ever worked with? MM: I would have to say Diane Keaton. She's just so amazing to work with, so self-deprecating, and so inspiring. 2. ?Muffins: What was your lifelong dream when you were little? ''' '''MM: I always wanted to be a Broadway star. I still dream about it. I hope to be able to do that one-day. 3. Comrad Jack: Other than yourself, who is your favorite musician? MM: Other than myself?! I wouldn't group myself into my favorites. My all-time favorite is Joni Mitchell. She has always been my hero. 4. AussieJordo: When doing the movie Saved, did you find it hard to be mean and controlling because you don't seem like that sort of person? MM: I didn't find it hard at all. I think that's what being an actress is all about, taking different roles that are different from who you are as a person. 5. candy-girl!!: What inspired you to make your own clothing line? MM: I'm a girly girl. I loved the thought of having my own line of dresses and shirts that I'm comfortable going out in. 6. Devol21: What do you like better, singing or acting? MM: Singing, if I had to choose. It's a reflection of me, and I'm able to show my creativity through my music. I feel very lucky to be a part of that. 7. Mochaqueen07: Do you have any other interests you'd like to pursue outside of the entertainment business in the future? MM: I'm figuring that out right now. I'm getting more comfortable in my own skin, so we'll see about that. 8. Cyairah: How did you family show their support for you on your way to becoming a singer? MM: I always feel like my family made the ultimate sacrifice for me chaperoning me everywhere. They gave up a great chunk of their time for me, so I'll always feel a huge amount of guilt and gratefulness for that. 9. dancingpeanut?: If you could be a candy bar, which one would it be? MM: Oh I wish I had a more witty answer for this, but I guess I'll go with Reeces Pieces. I'm a huge peanut butter fan. 10. elphaba107: What is the one thing you can't leave the house without? MM: My iPod. I always have to have music with me. Especially when I'm in the car. 11. Emilythegreat!: How do you juggle your acting and singing careers? MM: Prioritizing is the key. Just making sure I manage my time correctly. 12. Listens: Who were you really missing like candy? MM: No one! I don't even know how you can miss someone like candy. I didn't get it at the time, they gave me the song, and I was like, ok whatever. 13. lovestricken-x: Was there ever a time when you wanted to quit singing and begin another career? MM: No, no. I can't speak for the future. I have grown frustrated with aspects of the industry, but I'll continue to sing, even if it's singing karaoke or community theatre. 14. Melina-cena: If you could co-star in a movie with anyone, who would it be? MM: Tough question. As for female, Kate Winslet, because she's amazing in everything she does. And for an actor, Woody Allen, because that would mean I would probably be in one of his movies. 15: Will you watch the Oscars this Sunday, and if so, who will you be rooting for? MM: Yes, I think I'll get all cozy in my PJ's and watch them at home. I think Daniel Day-Lewis will win. He was so good. And I know The Diving Bell and the Butterfly isn't nominated for best picture, but I hope it wins some awards. 16. RayaDawn: Was it hard breaking into the business at the same time as Britney, Christina, and Jessica? Did if feel like a competition? MM: I guess I wasn't really aware of the pressure back then. I'm still around, and we’ve all gone on our own separate paths. 17. cheeky-k8-96: If you could be an animal, what would you be and why? MM: I would be an owl. I'm a huge fan of owls. They're so beautiful, and I love that they date back to ancient mythology. Athena was always pictured with an owl on her shoulder. 18. Michelelove: You have accomplished so much. As a role model to many young aspiring musicians, what advice can you share from your own experiences? MM: I would say just use any arena or avenue to get yourself out there is good for confidence building. I'm terrible at advice. I need someone giving advice to me. 19. Riceflour: Since you started performing what are some changes you've noticed about yourself professionally and personally? MM: Well I guess I'm doing something right. A few more people are at my shows. People are singing back at me. I'm finally playing my own music. I'm way more comfortable in my own skin. 20. matthewst158: Cake or pie? MM: '''(Laughs). Wow, what a hard hitting question! I guess I'd go with apple pie. I'm not really into chocolately desserts. '''RR: And that's it, Mandy! You're officially out of the Habbo Hot Seat! Wasn't to hard right? MM: No! It was great! RR: '''Can you tell all the fans listening right now what you're up to next? I heard you're off to Australia? '''MM: Yes! I'm actually right in the middle of rehearsals right now. I'm opening a few shows for Kelly Clarkson, and then playing with the amazing Ben Lee, who's Australian, so he's a huge deal down here. My album Wild Hope was just released there, so I'm ready to show my fans down under my new music. RR: Well thanks so much for taking the time to answer all the Habbo questions. I hope you had fun! I know we did. MM: Anytime. Thanks for having me! Category:Celebrity visits